


Two parts of a whole

by DeathBringer13



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Destiny change, M/M, Oracle Ignis, Oracle Ravus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBringer13/pseuds/DeathBringer13
Summary: In which Luna decides Ravus needs help with his new role as an Oracle after her death and Ignis is stuck with half of the power and Ardyn decides to bring them both back to Gralea.Half Oracle IgnisHalf Oracle Ravus and a lot of chaos assured.





	1. Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moon_Raccoon_exe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Raccoon_exe/gifts).



> Just some random idea that I had to absolutely write.  
> Hope you like it!

Ignis rushed when he spotted the altar. He was still feeling light-headed from whatever vision Pryna had shown him, and he could barely make sense to it. He was sure he had seen a future Lady Lunafreya had seen before, but why was he allowed to learn about it? 

“Noct!” He yelled when he saw him lying on the floor unconscious. He came closer and saw what Ravus was seeing and had him petrified. Luna was lying next to Noctis, light coming out of her fingertips where she was touching Noctis and disappeared into the air. Her white dress was stained with blood. Blood still coming out of the wound on her stomach.

“No,” Ravus whispered. He looked to so lost that Ignis decided to remain silent. After staying quiet for a few seconds he added, “First the Lucians stole from me my mother and now...” He placed his hand on the handle of his sword and looked directly at Noctis, “...They make a sacrifice of my sister!”

Ravus advanced towards the unconscious Prince with every intention of killing him but Ignis intercepted the blow using his dagger and holding his arm back. 

“Get out of my way!” Ravus hissed angrily.

“What are you doing?” Ignis asked him while using all his strength to stop Ravus from getting closer. He was too strong and Ignis arms wouldn't help him at this rate. 

“What I should have done long ago: ridding us of this menace!” Ravus exclaimed and Ignis took the opportunity to push him back by placing his arms around him and pushing him along. Ravus used his other hand and managed to push him backward and Ignis fell to the ground. 

That didn't stop him though. 

As fast as he fell he was up again and continued to push Ravus away from the Oracle and the Prince. Strangely Ravus was not trying to harm him which Ignis took to his advantage. 

Both fall down and rolled a few steps. Ravus stood up holding his head, he looked at Ignis with surprise in his eyes.

“What is going on?” Ravus asked and placed his hand over his eyes. 

Ignis was about to ask him what did he meant but was hit by an image of Ravus corrupted by the starscourge. He closed his eyes and almost fell if it wasn't for the wall behind him. 

He saw his friends fighting against him and Ravus finally getting defeated, and Ardyn’s smirk before Noctis disappeared inside the crystal while they could do nothing to stop it.

“This can't be happening,” Ravus whispered and looked past Ignis where Lunafreya was, “I shouldn't be able to see this, only Luna could.” 

Ignis took a deep breath to calm himself before asking, “What are you talking about? These visions, what do they mean?” 

Ravus opened his mouth to answer but then his eyes looked with Ignis’, “You see them too?” He finally asked. Ignis nodded and Ravus cursed. 

“This should not be happening,” Ravus repeated, he put his weapon back to its place and run his fingers through his hair frustration showing on his face.

“What is going on?” Ignis inquired again. He had a feeling he knew: Only the Oracle should be able to see past,the present and gaze into the future. 

“Don't use the ring,” Ravus spoke up. “You-”

“Why would I use it? It's Noct’s,” Ignis exclaimed. Ravus looked down and seemed to debate himself if he should explain or not. 

“Ardyn is coming,” He finally said. He explained to Ignis about the visions he saw, that they will fight, Ardyn would show up wearing an allies face and how Ignis would use the ring to protect Noctis. In exchange, Ignis told him about his fate in Gralea and how he was going to get tricked by Ardyn and infected to become a daemon, and how they will end him.

“We have different visions, for some reason, we can't see our own,” Ravus commented he glared at his hand and closed his eyes. The same light that Lunafreya had appeared on his hand, but this one was more silver than gold. 

Ignis felt a tug on his chest at the sign of the Oracle’s magic in Ravus’ hand, as if it was calling to him. Something was unusual, the magic seemed to pull him as if he was missing something. 

Ravus opened his eyes and stared at the dazed expression on Ignis face. He was looking at his hand, Ravus let the magic disappear and Ignis blinked. He looked lost for a moment before he almost collapsed again, he held himself up by placing his hand against the wall and shaking his head. 

“I understand you have the blood of the Oracle but why am I seeing things? It makes no sense,” Ignis finally asked. Ravus tried to come up with something, it was true that he had the blood of the Oracle cursing through his veins but he was no healer. Lunafreya had been the chosen Oracle since birth, Ravus was the Crown Prince of Tenebrae while his sister had trained with their mother to be more than a princess, he had no healing magic or visions of the future, that had never been his role. 

It had always been Luna’s. 

And now she was gone…

Ravus walked back to the altar with Ignis following him closely. He just wanted to keep his sister safe, he couldn't protect their mother not their kingdom, but he always hoped that he could do something for Lunafreya.

After spilling all his feelings to Lunafreya her body started to turn into soft tendrils of golden light. Ignis watched the event from behind Ravus, giving him space. He understood, he really did, he had almost lost everything after the fall of Insomnia, He only had Noctis, Gladio and even Promptly left, he couldn't imagine a world without them. Specially Noctis, he grew up with him, his whole job was to be with him at all times, even more than Gladio and he was the Shield. He would do anything to protect Noctis even risk his life if it means he would live to see another day. 

Maybe that was what Ravus was talking about when he asked Ignis not to use the ring. He had seen Ignis do it, and according to him, he had lost his sight. 

“Oh sister, please don't go. Please don't leave me!” Ravus raised his arm towards the phantom Lunafreya floating above the water. She smiled at him with so much love that Ignis felt like he was interrupting so he looked away.

“Ignis…Please take care of my brother.” 

He looked up at hearing her soft voice, his eyes founded Luna’s and she disappeared with a sad smile. Ravus looked lost, he kept his gaze where Luna had been as if convincing himself that she would reappear if he didn't look away. Ignis had witnessed different sides of the Prince of Tenebrae, he was rude, and easy to anger, as the High Commander he was arrogant and confident, but as a brother, he was kind and caring on his own way. 

Loyal to those who he saw worth it, and an excellent warrior, Ignis could tell by the way he moved in battle, each movement was calculated and each blow deadly, that could only come from someone who practiced and mastered everything they could for years. 

Guess the title of High Commander wasn't just for show. He had proven to be a fearsome foe and a valuable ally. 

He knelt next to Noctis and checked for any injury but he didn't find anything. It seemed that Luna had healed whatever wound he might have sustained. Ravus was still kneeling and looking at the distance and Ignis suddenly felt empty, as if he could really feel what Ravus was feeling. As things were going Ignis didn't even question it. 

“Iggy!” Gladio runs towards them slowing down when he got close enough.

“Gladio!” Ignis immediately stood up to greet his friend, “Are you all right? Where is Prompt-” Ignis didn't get to finish his sentence. Ravus was standing in front of him holding his sword to Gladio’s throat. 

“You, Ardyn!” His voice was full of venom and Ignis finally felt the nauseous feeling in his chest, as if he had eating something bad. He felt lightheaded and when he blinked he saw black trails of some black substance running down Gladio’s eyes and mouth. 

The same image he saw of Ardyn in the final battle…

“Oh dear, was I that transparent?” He asked with a smile, making Ignis shiver. 

“You're not Gladio,” Ignis gasped holding his head, images of past and future flowed his senses, mixing together, and giving him more pain, “Your real name is not Izunia either…you are...” 

Gladio’s smirk disappeared and faster than Ignis could process Ardyn’s face was in front of him holding his chin, no longer wearing Gladio’s face, “My, what a secret you have obtained, that's why you're the tactician after all, but what would Noctis think of having a mute advisor?” He was clearly threatening him but Ignis could barely listen to him when his headache suddenly multiplied. He felt the darkness radiating from Ardyn, it was overwhelming, he felt as if he was drowning, despair and sorrow surfaced all around him and everything started to get unfocused. 

Ravus attacked first, his sword meeting air when Ardyn moved away at the last second and Ignis’s legs gave away from under him. Ravus managed to hold him up but his eyes trailed every move that Ardyn made. 

“You have found a new friend I see…”Ardyn smiled and MTs appeared from behind him and surrounded them from every side pointing their guns at them. 

Ignis gasped, finally able to breathe, and Ravus lower him down, “Get a hold of yourself, Scientia! This is not the proper time for this!” Saying this he placed his hand on his chest and mumbled something that Ignis couldn't decipher but the pain started to fade away and Ignis finally opened his eyes. 

Ardyn suddenly laughed, “I can't believe it! We got ourselves a new Oracle! Congratulations Commander, it must be an honor to replace the previous one that quickly!” 

“Shut your mouth!” Ravus yelled, his hand still shining with the silver light, “Don't you dare talk about Luna! It was all your fault!” 

Ardyn ignored him and focused on Ignis, he stepped closer to the pair and Ignis closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as if he was in pain, he seemed to have trouble breathing too. 

He knew those symptoms. 

He had suffered through those when the darkness around him was overwhelming, back when he was a healer...

He moved fast, and Ravus had no time to evade the incoming attack and was hit by Ardyn’s fist, along with some dark light, on the chest that sent him flying back against the wall. 

“And what do we have here? Mmm~” Ardyn summoned his magic and placed his hand on Ignis chest. Ignis screamed, he tried to get away but the MTs held him down. After a few seconds in which Ignis believed he was going to die, Ardyn moved away, “Fascinating, tell me, boy, where do you acquire such powers? Last time we meet you did not show any signs of distress.”

Ardyn looked around and then at Ravus unconscious form, “Only the Oracle should be able to sense the darkness, for only the Oracle can disperse it,” He commented, “But there can only be one.” 

Ignis opened his eyes when the darkness moved away from him and saw Ardyn holding a knife to Noctis throat. “No...get away from him!” He managed to shout, he was dizzy, everything was getting dark but his fear for Noctis life didn't let him pass out. 

“Tell me, my dear advisor, what would happen if the King of Light dies right now?” Ardyn said and moved his hand up ready to strike. 

“Noct!” 

The sound of the knife falling on the pavement and Ardyn’s hat falling off his head made everything stop. Ravus was standing up his arm still positioned for a throw, and Ignis thanked whoever had allowed for Ravus to intervene. 

“Iggy! Noct!” Prompto and Gladio appeared on that moment, weapons ready and looking at Ardyn with anger after seeing Ignis and Noct on the ground, one unconscious and the other in pain.

“Your loyalties have changed I see,” Ardyn whistled and stood up, “The Emperador is not going to be very happy you know?” 

“You're not following orders either, your job was to capture the Oracle,” Ravus hissed, “alive.” 

“Well, my dear boy, who said that I was done?” Ardyn laughed, he got his hat and cleaned it, “I was told to secure the Oracle, they never specify which one.” 

“What are you talking about?” Gladio yelled, his sword ready to attack. Prompto had his gun pointing at Ardyn, his hand shaking but his eyes set on him. 

“I might have prolonged my visit,” Ardyn said before signaling at the MTs to shoot. Gladio summoned his shield covering both himself and Prompto. Ardyn’s hands shined with magic and Ignis screamed. 

Ravus run towards them his sword finishing some MTs on the way. He got to Ardyn but he never saw Ardyn move, he was just smiling at him while Ignis screamed in agony. He felt the hit on the back of his neck before he realized that one of the MT’s had not been completely destroyed, he cursed before he passed out and landed next to Ardyn.

Ignis stopped struggling and his scream died down, he looked at Ardyn with a lost expression before he too succumbed to the darkness. Ardyn looked down to contemplate his work. Kill two birds with one stone…

He lifted Ravus over his shoulder and Ignis under his arm, it wasn't on his plans to take both but Noctis would certainly come since he needed both of them now. 

“Iggy!” Prompto exclaimed and shoot one of the MTs down. 

“Let him go!” Gladio tried to go after him but he was still surrounded, and he also had to prioritize the unconscious Noctis next to him.

“Tell the king that if he wants the guidance of the Oracle he shall meet me in the heart of Gralea, where the crystal awaits him.” Saying this he walked away from them, where an Imperial Ship awaited him and Gladio and Prompto could only see helplessly how his friend and the High Commander were taken away while they could do nothing to stop it.


	2. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the feedback, really appreciate it!!!  
> And a lot of thanks Moon_Raccoon_exe for such amazing ideas!!  
> Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

Gladio walked from one side to the other. He had been doing that for the past hour and Prompto was getting even more restless the more he did.

But he couldn't blame him. Noctis was unconscious in the bed next room with no signs of waking up soon, and Ignis was gone. 

Ignis. 

He had been taken four days ago and Prompto was starting to think that Gladio was only here because Noctis was still unconscious even though he was sure he wanted to go after Ignis as much as Prompto did. 

He wanted to be here with Noctis as much, but knowing Iggy was who knows where with Ardyn left him uneasy. 

“Why did the Chancellor took him? So Noctis would have no choice but to follow?!” Gladio exclaimed. He finally sat down and gripped his hair so hard that Prompto thought it will come off his head.

“It would make sense, but I don't think that's all there is,” Prompto continued softly, “He also said that Ravus loyalties had changed and that there was another Oracle or something. Do you think Ravus did change sides?” 

Gladio looked up and saw the hopeful expression on the younger man’s face. “I don't know, but if he did that means that Iggy is not alone at least…”

“Ardyn had to capture the Oracle alive but he did say that they never specify which one, could it be that Ravus could also be an Oracle?” Prompto keeps talking and for once his talk wasn't just trying to reassure Gladio that everything would be alright but was actually starting to make sense. 

Gladio thought about it. Ravus did come from the line of the Oracle's so it would make sense if he had some power, but he still feels like they had missed something important. Ignis was the one with the brains to figure things out and the one that always had a plan, and they could feel his absence was already affecting them.

“I wish Ignis was here, he is the one with all the knowledge and he always knows what to do,” Prompto stated. “And what are we going to tell Noct? He is not going to take it well, since .” 

“Let's not think about that for the moment,” Gladio decided, “We have to figure out how to get to Gralea first.” 

“I'm afraid that's something you have to discuss later,” Camelia came inside the room looking tired. “Your Highness is awake.” 

\----------------------------------------

Everything hurt, Ignis tried in vain not to fall asleep. He had no idea of how long he had been in there, with Ardyn’s voice all around them. He had lost count of how many times he had been actually awake. 

“Scientia,” A voice next to him spoke up and Ignis had to recall that he hadn't hurt himself so badly anytime he fainted because Ravus had been there to catch him.

He couldn't help but feel ashamed for showing such a weakness. He was the advisor of the future King, he was trained since he was young for any kind of crisis that might occur, and he was here, fainting since the moment he had been taken prisoner. Weak and not able to even take care of himself.  
Pathetic.

Ignis opened his eyes and let them adjust to the darkness. Ravus was indeed next to him, his sword out ready to attack. Ignis sensed the darkness around them and felt dizzy again.

“Don't faint again, I might not be able to keep that many away,” Ravus told him and Ignis took a deep breath. He needed to control his newfound power, even if he had no idea from where it came from. Ravus had been helping him control it after both had woken up inside a facility, but Ignis still struggle with the horrible feeling of the darkness all around them. Ignis had never felt so useless in his entire life, unless he counted the Fall of Insomnia, watching the city burn in front of him had given him nightmares for days. 

“Can you stand?” Ravus asked, “We might be close to the exit, that would explain why the daemons are so aggressive.” 

Ignis really tried but the heavy feeling on his chest made his vision swim. Ardyn had warned them, they were allowed to walk around freely but the moment they tried to escape they will have to pay the consequences. 

He forced his arms to cooperate and finally sat up. They were surrounded, all their escape routes blocked and he was in no shape to be actually useful if a fight broke out. 

“Why the sudden urge to leave?” Ardyn materialized in front of them with a smile, “Was I a poor host?” Ignis wanted to question what kind of magic Ardyn used to just appear like that but he feared that if he opened his mouth he wouldn't be able to stop himself from not vomiting. 

“Let us out, Ardyn!” Ravus commands with fury. 

Ardyn stopped smiling and rested his eyes on Ignis, “It seems like your companion is not feeling well.” 

Ignis tried to glare at him but the sole presence of the Chancellor was too overwhelming. His head keeps screaming at him to get away from him, but the feeling on his chest, the one that called when Ravus was close, now urged him to do something to disperse the darkness. 

Ardyn stepped forward but Ravus got on his way, shielding Ignis from view. 

“Oh dear, I'm just making sure he is all right,” Ardyn showed sympathy but they knew it was fake. They were in this situation because of him after all. 

“Take your pity somewhere else,” Ravus growled. Ignis couldn't see his expression but he felt the anger radiating from him, “Let us go, if you keep him here he will surely die, there is too many daemons and darkness around.” 

“You're suggesting that I should let him go?” Ardyn laughed, “No my boy, I need him here so that the Chosen King will have no choice but to come rescue his dear advisor.” 

Ignis knew that Ardyn was only after Noctis, he didn't care if they died here, he even told them that they were here as bait, knowing that Noctis would come looking for him even if they knew of the risk. 

And Astrals, he could actually see Gladio and Prompto following suit instead of keeping him far away from Ardyn. 

“Why am I here then?” Ravus suddenly asked clearly angry, “That prince is not going to come looking for me, what purpose do I play in your foolish game?” 

“I was told to capture the Oracle, remember? I never expected to find two instead of one, so I'm intrigued, I knew that the role of Oracle might have been placed upon you after Lady Lunafreya’s death,” Ardyn grinned after Ravus growled at Lunafreya's mention but then turned to Ignis, “but I never thought that this simple advisor would be seen worth it of the gods gift.” 

Ardyn’s voice turned resentful at the end, and that made Ignis shiver, “I didn't ask for it!” He tried to scream but his voice didn't work. Being in the same room as Ardyn was paralyzing him, he couldn't move or even talk, and the pain in his chest increased leaving him breathless. 

“-entia! Ignis!” Ignis opened his eyes again, Ravus was holding his shoulders looking at him with something close to fear. 

What was happening? 

“Take a deep breath, you need to calm down,” Ravus orders him and Ignis realizes how fast his heart is beating and the short gasps of air he was making. He was having a panic attack, and he couldn't stop it, that made him panic even more, his mind was fussy and it was getting harder and harder to breathe, his hands gave up under him and he collapsed on Ravus arms. 

“The poor thing, he must be in so much pain,” Ardyn got closer and looked down at them with a grin, “the gift of the gods it's a curse on itself I must say.” 

“Shut up!” Ravus glared at Ardyn, his grip on Ignis tighten more on the barely conscious advisor, and Ardyn laughed.

“I have never seen you this protective before, is he the substitute for your dear sister?” 

Ravus launched himself at him, anger overcoming his judgment, he just wanted to kill him, to make him pay for all the pain he had caused, but the moment he did he realized he had fallen for a tramp. 

Ardyn just stood there with a smile as the daemons surrounded him and forced him to back away. He turned towards the spot he had seen Ardyn only to find he had disappeared.

Understanding dawned on him and he turned around to find Ignis gone too. 

“Darn it!” He sliced two daemons coming at him and kicked the third one coming from behind. He cursed himself for his careless actions and summoned the power only his sister should have been able to, and the wave of daemons disappeared with a painful cry. 

He scanned his surroundings hoping he could see Ardyn, but everything was silent. He suddenly felt isolated, as if some part of himself was missing. He touched his chest when the feeling got stronger. 

He felt the signs of a vision and decided to get it over with, he took a deep breath and let it wash over him. 

Ignis was chained to a machine, which Ravus recognized with horror, was a torture device, and Ardyn walking back and forth analyzing him. He finally stopped and tilted his head to the side as if coming with a conclusion, “The people of ancient dragged the light out of me when I was worth it, so there is no way I can't drag it out of you, the unworthy that is not even related to the Oracle bloodline in any way!” He hissed.

Ardyn placed his hand over Ignis chest and purple light filled his hand. Golden light surged forward from inside Ignis and danced around while Ignis screamed in agony, eyes closed and muscles twitching trying to get away from the pain. 

Ravus opened his eyes and regained his balance. This was no good, he had a really bad feeling, but he knew he was seeing the incoming future, so maybe he could change what he had seen. 

He had to, his sister had told him to protect the advisor for some reason, and he was going to fulfill her wish. Besides that, he was starting to realize that if Ignis was capable of seeing the future and feel the darkness that he hadn't been able to before, he might have an important role in the future. 

And also, a small part of him knew that he should have sent Ignis away the moment he saw that Ardyn was coming in his vision, but he hadn't, burdened by his sister’s death, and now Ardyn knew about his powers. 

But letting Ardyn get away with things was not in Ravus agenda, neither was letting Ignis, ally or not, get tortured. 

He will not allow it.


End file.
